Simplicity
by Mikaze
Summary: ShortDrabble Shuuhei gives Nemu a brief summarisation of what she's missed at the parties she couldn't attend. ShuuheiNemu pairing.


**A/N:** Yosh! My first ever work for Bleach, and I just recently got so hooked on it. X3 Sorry if there may be a few mistakes in the story regarding the canon-ness of Bleach (like the whole Soul Society structure). So, to help me on future works that I'm currently taking my time with, I would just like to ask you, the ever-populated fandom, to help me with these questions.

1. What is the section name of where Ichigo and the others fell into in Soul Society? It was a number or something methinks… Like inside the barrier where the captains and shinigami reside.

2. The Gotei 13 is made up of the thirteen captains, am I right? I know I should know this, but all I referred to was the manga, and I'm not sure if they mentioned that name.

3. What are the chapters where they might have possibly shown flashbacks of Hitsugaya and/or Hinamori's past about entering the academy? I've read many fics that obtained the same kind of facts, such as Hitsugaya calling Hinamori "Bed-Wetter Momo". O.o Or perhaps it's just the anime? I'm ashamed of myself if I haven't read the chapters that even showed the slightest possibility of Hitsu/Hina. –Is an uber Hitsu/Hina fan-

4. Is Nemu an android? They never really specified what she was, or maybe I just entirely forgot. .

Um… I think that's it. If anyone could help me with these questions I would greatly appreciate it. Okay, now onto notes about this little ficcie. It's a bit of an unusual pairing, I agree, and there is practically no evidence of Shuuhei/Nemu in the manga at all. Still, I haven't found any fics like this and I thought I would entertain the idea, mainly because I'm still on the look-out for Shuuhei's leading lady is not particularly fanatic about shounen-ai and because I refuse to humour the idea of pairing an OC with _any_ of the characters in this manga (okay, so maybe with a few exceptions), which is quite strange for me indeed seeing as I _live_ for OC/Canon pairings (usually). This story is unusually short for me, but seeing as I procrastinate just a tad too much and that I doubt I could go past two chapters for this, I thought a drabble was in order. So, all I ask of you is an open mind, no matter how cliché this plot bunny really is is a romance-whore, be kind to it. My, I think I just added another 200 words to this.Go me. Oh, and please keep in mind that all I have seen is the manga. X3 Happy reading!

**Simplicity  
By: Mikaze**

Hisagi Shuuhei looked down on what could have been called their city, if they weren't in the middle of nowhere. He huffed, as he set his chin in the palm of his hand. Days like this couldn't get any more boring. Ever since that strawberry guy left with his pals, there were no more disruptions, no more fights, no action, no nothing. Also, since that baka ex-Taichou Aizen left them, _betrayed_ them, everyone had been high alert for attacks from Hollows; shinigami in Soul Society and in the living world were notified to look for suspicious behaviour. Shuuhei almost wished Aizen would come back just so that he could have an excuse to some beat the living hell out of him (no pun intended).

The dark-haired male sighed as he set his hands back behind him. Somehow, sitting on the roof made everything feel calmer, as if his senses were all heightened. He tilted his head down as he spotted Captain Hitsugaya walking into the medical wing for what was probably the twentieth time this week. The vice-captain Hinamori still hadn't woken up from her coma, and the captains were getting worried because it might've had something to do with the initial shock, and the fact that her powers were slowly fading. Damn, even without Aizen around, he still managed to cause trouble with the mess he left.

Again, Shuuhei noticed something, but this time it was from the roof that was a bit farther away from him. He looked up, and was surprised to see Mayuri's creation, Nemu whats-her-name, sitting down on the edge, just like he was. The girl could have often been seen following her 'father' around like a lost puppy getting the beating of a lifetime whenever she did the slightest thing wrong. She rarely left Mayuri's side for anything, and to see her sitting on a rooftop was new for Shuuhei. Even though she was just something Mayuri created, she was still undoubtedly pretty. Nobody knew anything about her except the fact that she healed easily and had a kind smile. Shuuhei often wondered why Captain Mayuri didn't just bother creating her to be some kind of monster like him.

Shuuhei sighed yet again as he ran a hand through his dark dishevelled hair. He was already bored out of his wits; he might as well talk to her. And if she were silent, at least he wouldn't look crazy talking to himself. Standing up, the young shinigami hopped against the roofs and made his way to the one Nemu was currently situated at. The girl looked up, surprised at the shinigami's sudden appearance as he sat down next to her, his knee propped up as he rested his elbow on it.

"Yo."

Nemu nodded at him, still not taking her eyes off him. "Hello."

"What are you doing out alone like this?" he asked her, turning his head to look at the scenery.

Nemu knew what he meant by his inquiring: What was she doing without the presence of her father? Nemu finally looked away, and set her sights on the ground below. "I wanted to think peacefully," she responded quietly.

Shuuhei looked at her. She seemed vulnerable, as if she was almost embarrassed for daring to think such a thing. "Understandable. I like to sit on rooftops when I need to think to myself," he replied gently, as if he responded too harshly, then the girl would break.

The black-haired girl brought her head up, looking at him through the corner of her eyes. What was he doing here with her? There was a banquet going on for all the shinigami in the building, why was he not with them? "Why are you not attending the party?"

Shuuhei shrugged. He sincerely didn't know why. He just wanted to be with himself for a while until that got boring. "I don't know, I guess because I've found all the games they play at the party to be boring now. It's always the same things."

Nemu tilted her head to the side curiously. "What games do you play?"

Shuuhei looked at her. "You mean you've never attended the banquets?"

The quiet girl shook her head. "I'm usually around father trying to piece his experiments correctly and help him with my assistance. When I'm not with him, I just don't feel up to going to them. I feel… out of place," she replied.

The black-haired man leaned back on the slanted roof on his elbows, looking up at the sky. "Well, there's the games that Matsumoto always starts, and then the kissing ones that she ends up starting because she's _too_ drunk. There's a whole lot of stuff like that."

Nemu blinked, gripping the edge of the roof tightly to stable her balance. "I've never partaken in festivities like that."

Shuuhei raised a brow. "What, drinking games?"

Nemu shook her head, a slight tinge of blush creeping on her cheeks. "No, kissing."

Taken aback, Shuuhei scrambled back upright. "Really? You've never been kissed?" he asked, slightly surprised. He should've anticipated that, he guessed. He never saw Nemu having a romantic relationship with anyone; the closest male being she had was Mayuri and Shuuhei shuddered at the thought of them having anything that was passed 'friendly'.

Nemu shook her head slightly, not daring to see the expression on Shuuhei's face. Slowly, the red tinge became more apparent and the young vice-captain was slightly mortified that she was blushing.

"Hm…" Shuuhei crossed his arms as he placed his chin between his index finger and thumb. Well, this was sufficiently awkward. He looked to Nemu, and noticed that she was slightly flustered, which equally gained his surprise at learning that the girl had never been kissed. He had never seen her display such kind of emotions; he never knew he she even had them. Coming to a decision, Shuuhei turned his body to face her. "Close your eyes."

Nemu blinked at the shinigami's orders. "Eh?" she asked, now turning her face to him fully.

Shuuhei sighed as he ran a hand through his dishevelled hair, scratching his 69 tattoo. "Just do it," he replied simply.

"Um… Okay," she replied, slipping her eyelids closed, unsure of what to do next.

Shuuhei felt a squirm in his stomach as he cupped Nemu's silken cheek, tilting her head upwards. He knew she must've felt some sort of nervous emotion, but putting that aside, Shuuhei leaned in. If it wasn't his own imagination, he could've sworn Nemu was leaning in on her own accord as well. The shinigami tilted his head to the side as he parted his lips, and seconds later captured Nemu's lips with his own. He felt her gasp as her breath tickled his lips, and he couldn't help but smirk. His hand still cupping her cheek, Shuuhei brought Nemu in closer as to gain more access. This was most definitely her first time since she stumbled a few times, and though she was a bit clumsy, he couldn't help but think her lips felt nice against his own; warm and soft.

Finally, Shuuhei leaned his head away from Nemu and took away his hand. He could still feel the warmth radiate against his hand and his lips. He could see that the girl was still blushing, and in the moments of their kissing Shuuhei knew that Nemu had responded.

"I… I must go. Father will be expecting me. Um… Thank you, Shuuhei-sama," she said as she got up and bowed low to him. With the blush still apparent on her cheeks, Nemu jumped off the roof and safely onto the ground, making her way back inside the building rather quickly.

Shuuhei sighed as he leaned back onto his elbows again. He thought how weird that Nemu had called him 'sama' when she was at a higher rank. She must have had a very low self-esteem, such a thing could not have been a slip of the tongue. Most probably all at Mayuri's fault. Still, he couldn't let a smile grace his lips at the thought of that last moment.

She had called him by his first name.

**A/N:** Rather quick I know. Plus, the writing style's a bit sloppy because I was slightly distracted while I was watching TV. I'm horrible. Gaaah, this thing is too short, I'm almost ashamed to put it in. Maybe another time I shall revise it. I don't even know if I made Nemu too OOC or not. OH! And if anyone could direct me to other Shuuhei/Canon Girl stories, that would be very nice. Any-who, reviews would be great, and a lookout for my future Bleach ficcie is in order as well. X3 Thank ye for your time!


End file.
